Féérie
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Il y avait deux chose que Hyoga détestait chez Shun : sa nouvelle passion pour les contes et son petit ami imaginaire dont il racontait les aventures. De son côté, il y a avait deux chose qui énervait Shun : que l'on remette en doute ses paroles et que Hyoga ne comprenne pas qu'il était nullement intéressé par lui. [Crossover/Slash]
1. Chapter 1

****Féérie  
><strong>**

**Genre : **Magie, Romance et Mini-Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

**Hello !  
><strong>

**Voilà un petit Two-Shot pour vous prouvez que je ne suis pas morte. Il s'agit d'un crossover et comme d'habitude, vous n'avez pas besoin de connaître l'autre univers pour tout comprendre.**.

. .

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

.

. .

« Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »

Son histoire terminée, Shun ouvrit les yeux et observa son public. Si au début du conte seul les jeunes appentis de moins de huit ans étaient venus l'écouter, à présent, même les adolescents avaient rappliqué. Comme d'habitude.

Shun adorait ses moments où tous se rassemblaient pour l'écouter décrire des univers féériques ou mythologique. Il était devenu le conteur du Sanctuaire. Celui qui préservait l'innocence et les rêves des apprentis comme lui aurait voulu qu'on le fasse pour lui enfant.

Derrière les piliers du hall du Temple du Grand Pope où il s'était installé le temps d'un récit, il percevait la présence de certains maîtres d'armes, de gardes ou de serviteurs.

Beaucoup l'écoutaient en secret, oubliant quelques instant leur servitude ou leur destin de guerrier pour imaginer ses histoires.

Seul Aldéraban, sans honte, venait s'installer au milieu des enfants qui s'amusaient à l'escalader. Parfois, il ramenait même des petits gâteaux. U n régal qui disparaissait toujours trop vite.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Shun observa la petite tête brune qui venait de l'interpeller. Un disciple de Shura, s'il se souvenait bien.

« Est-ce que les fées existent vraiment, Maître Shun ? »

Le porteur de l'armure d'Andromède sourit, amusé de voir que cette simple phrase venait d'attirer l'attention de tous les autres enfants.

« Bien sûr que oui. Les fées sont réelles. »

« Mais, pourquoi je n'en ai jamais vu ? »

« Pour la même raison que notre existence. »

Voyant que l'apprenti Capricorne ne comprenait pas, Shun explicita sa pensée :

« Les chevaliers d'Athéna sauve le monde dans l'ombre car le commun des mortels ignore notre mission divine. Pour eux, nous n'existons pas. Pourtant… » Et il s'agenouilla devant l'entant. « Pourtant, toi et moi nous sommes bien là. Nous avons des sentiments, un but, une âme, des convictions. Nous sommes vivants et pour les fées, c'est la même chose. »

« Je le savais ! Elles existent ! » Des exclamations de joie suivirent cette déclaration.

Shun se redressa, fier de son explication, et regarda les yeux des petits briller de bonheur.

« Maître Shun ! Une autre histoire, s'il vous plaît. » Demanda l'un des protégé de Milo en accentuant sur les derniers mots et en faisant une moue adorable pour briser la règle d'un conte par jour.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, quelqu'un le devança d'une voix glaciale :

« Cela suffit. Retourner à vos entrainements. La journée n'est pas finie et écouter des balivernes ne vous ferra pas progresser. »

Shun se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face au regard noir que Hyoga lui adressa. L'ancien chevalier du Cygne, devenu chevalier d'Or du Verseau n'aimait que peu son passe-temps.

« N'as-tu pas honte de déshonorer ainsi Athéna ?! » S'énerva le blond une fois que tous les enfants furent partis.

Renonçant à lui répondre, Shun rangea ses affaires et prit son recueil, dans lequel il écrivait et illustrait ses histoires, sous son bras avant de partir. Il comprenait la colère de son ami. Ou plutôt ex-ami. Hyoga ne lui pardonnait pas son manque d'ambition mais pacifique comme il l'était, il ne voyait que peu d'utilité à prendre une autre armure.

Après la dernière Guerre Sainte, le conseil des Dieux, présidé par Zeus, avait décidé de ressusciter toute la chevalerie d'Athéna tombé au combat.

Selon eux, cette génération de guerrier avaient affronté plus de Guerres Saintes que les autres générations réunies. Entre Arès (avec Saga), Poséidon, Hadès (son cauchemar), Odin et même Lucifer comme ennemi, une nouvelle vie avaient été la meilleure récompense possible.

Certains avaient voulu prendre leur retraite. On lui avait proposé l'armure d'Or de la Vierge mais il avait refusé, laissant Seiya endosser celle du Sagittaire, Shiryu celle de la Balance, Hyoga celle du Verseau et Ikki…

Ikki était un cas à part, toujours en voyage et redouter comme le monstre sous les lits par toute la nouvelle mini-génération.

Arrivé à la sortie du palais, Shun s'arrêta pour prendre les temps d'observer le Sanctuaire. La plupart des Temples étaient encore en travaux. Ce n'était pas le manque d'argent qui faisait traîner les choses mais le nouveau projet de Saori, à savoir : transformer ce lieu à l'ambiance austère et rustique en une école mixte de la chevalerie avec frou-frou et paillette.

Mü et Kiki pestaient chaque jour face à la charge de travail supplémentaire que cela impliquait mais Saori voulait des armures plus à la mode pour tous. Il n'osait imaginer l'avenir de la garde d'Athéna.

Alors qu'il allait enfin partir pour trouver un endroit tranquille où dessiner avant la nuit, une main sur son épaule le força à se retourner.

« Arrête de fuir ! » Grogna Hyoga en resserrant sa poigne et en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser.

Si le puissant attachement fraternel de Shun pour le blond, qui lui avait permis de sauver ce dernier du tombeau de glace de Camus, était connu dans tout le Sanctuaire, l'obsession de Hyoga pour lui l'était aussi.

Après tout, il n'y avait que deux chose que Hyoga détestait chez Shun : sa nouvelle passion pour les contes et son petit ami imaginaire dont il racontait les aventures. C'est vrai, pourquoi s'inventer une relation amoureuse lorsqu'il suffisait d'un mot pour que le blond lui montre son amour.

De son côté, il y a avait deux chose qui énervait Shun : que l'on remette en doute ses paroles et que Hyoga ne comprenne pas qu'il n'est nullement intéressé par lui.

« Cela suffit, Hyoga. » Déclara Shun en repoussant son ami qui revenait à la charge chaque jour depuis une semaine. Il voulait certainement le faire craquer. « J'ai déjà un petit copain. »

« Tu ne bernes personne, Shun. Tout le monde sait que tu t'es inventer un amoureux. » Dit Hyoga en gâchant presque le dernier mot. « Tu ne peux pas me repousser avec cette excuse minable. »

« Je ne mens pas ! »

« Tu as eu une semaine pour le prouver qu'il existe ce fameux guerrier vivant avec des fées. »

Les joues rouges d'embarras, Shun baissa la tête.

« Il était occupé. » Murmura-t-il, bien conscient du large sourire qui devait orner le visage de Hyoga. « Mais il m'a promis qu'il viendrait ce soir. »

N'y croyant pas et voyant la nervosité évidente du plus jeune, qui il en était sûr mentait, le blond se détourna en chuchotant à son oreille.

« Alors qu'il vienne à l'arène et montre sa magie ou je te ferais mien avant la levée du jour avec la bénédiction d'Athéna. »

* * *

><p><strong>A Suivre !<br>**

**.**

Alors vraie ou pas, cette histoire de petit copain magique ?

Shun arrivera-t-il à échapper à Hyoga ?**  
><strong>

**.**

**Vous le saurez bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2

****Féérie  
><strong>**

**Genre : **Magie, Romance et Mini-Crossover.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

. .

.

**Bonne Année à tous et **

**Merci à **HayliaMani**, à **Manganiark**, à **Hemere**, à **Estelle Uzumaki**, à **Guest**, à **Yami Shino** et à **Makae** !  
><strong>

**.**

**Vous commentaires m'ont permis de finir cette fic en gardant le sourire car ces derniers jours, j'étais vraiment d'humeur triste.  
><strong>

. .

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<br>**

.

. .

L'heure fatidique était arrivée.

Shun retint un soupir en voyant l'arène principale remplie de spectateur. Il fronça même les sourcils en apercevant Saori, habillée en grande pompe, s'installer sur son trône qui surplombait l'arène. N'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire ?

A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il se morigéna pour sa bêtise. Seuls les ragots permettaient à la chevalerie d'Athéna de se détendre. Mais comment avaient-ils su ?

Le sourire confiant que lui adressa Hyoga en venant le rejoindre au centre de l'arène, lui indiqua qu'il devait être à l'origine de cette fuite d'information. Le blond avait tout prévu pour l'humilier publiquement et l'acculer pour qu'il accepte de sortir avec lui.

C'était pitoyable.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas le ressentiment de Hyoga.

Ecrire des livres sur des fées payait bien. Autant moralement que financièrement. Les enfants adoraient ses livres, non seulement à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire mais aussi au niveau mondial. Grâce à lui, les jeunes se remettaient à croire à la magie.

Hyoga renifla de dédain en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« A ton âge, tu devrais avoir honte de mentir. »

« J'ai un petit ami et les fées existent. »

« Tu dois te faire une raison : je suis ton 'heureux pour toujours'.» déclara Hyoga en le regardant avec convoitise.

« J'ai déjà trouvé mon vrai amour. »

Extérieurement, Shun semblait calme mais intérieurement sa nervosité ne faisait qu'augmenter. Ses yeux errèrent vers le ciel, cherchant un quelconque signe.

Tous levèrent les yeux quand le voile ténébreux de la nuit s'illumina quelques instants et qu'ils entendirent le vrombissement d'un moteur et hoquetèrent de surprise en voyant une moto volante atterrir quelques mètres devant Shun.

Quittant son véhicule, le conducteur, portant un uniforme bleu et blanc avec une cape bleue, ôta son casque révélant de cours cheveux magenta tiré en pointe vers l'arrière par du gel et deux pupilles d'un violet éclatant.

« Hey. Suis-je en retard ? » Demanda l'inconnu en souriant à Shun et en ignorant la totalité des spectateurs indésirables.

Shun ne pu s'empêcher de rougir.

Il se rappelait leur première rencontre. Alors qu'il dessinait tranquillement dans un parc, Riven était apparu, grincheux, pour affirmer que les ondines n'étaient pas des naturistes et portaient des vêtements à la mode. Shun n'avait pas su s'il devait s'énerver ou accepter le commentaire. Finalement, il avait demandé plus de détail sur les connaissances en féérie de l'autre et n'avait pu qu'être surpris en constatant que l'enquiquineur semblait savoir de quoi il parlait.

Puis, il ne l'avait plus revu. Des semaines s'étaient écoulées avant qu'il le retrouve accompagné d'autres garçons, avec le même uniforme bleu qui protégeait un groupe de fille de monstres putrides.

D'ailleurs les jeunes filles n'étaient pas en reste et s'étaient transformés en fées pour anéantir une marée noire.

Cela avait été une vision totalement bizarre pour tous ceux assistants à la bataille. D'ailleurs comme par hasard les autorités avaient rassuré la population en affirmant que tous cela été dû à un gaz hallucinogène envoyé par des terroristes.

C'était stupide mais beaucoup y avait cru.

Lui, avec sa routine de chevalier le préparant à toute manifestation étrange et son imagination débordante avait poursuivi les mystérieux individus et leur avait demandé/ordonné de répondre à ses questions.

Le seul à lui répondre avec son air revêche avait été Riven. Puis ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous pour se maintenir au courant, puis simplement pour parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment où ils avaient évoqué leur petit(e) ami(e) potentiel ou réelle qui étaient trop intrusif dans leur vie.

A partir de ce moment, il y avait eu comme un déclic. Leur discutions étaient passées d'amicales, à celle d'un flirt, avant de dériver vers une drague peu subtile.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient un vrai couple vivant une relation amoureuse à longue distance et encore plus soudé qu'auparavant.

« Tu arrives toujours au meilleur moment, Riven. » Sourit Shun en s'apprêtant à le rejoindre mais Hyoga le devança et tenta d'intimider le nouvel arrivant.

« Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous pénétrer sur ce domaine sacré ?! Selon les lois du Sanctuaire, nous devons éliminer tous ceux qui ne sont pas lié à Athéna et représente une menace. Je vais devoir… »

« Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît arrêter vos discours ennuyeux. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous. » Le coupa Riven d'une voix railleuse.

« Quoi ? Je… Comment osez-vous ?! » Cria Hyoga après un moment de confusion. Depuis quand quelqu'un se permettait de lui couper la parole ?

Riven, de son côté, s'amusa en voyant les yeux bleus du blond s'obscurcir lorsqu'il le regarda. C'était trop facile.

Son regard se reporta vers Shun qui s'empêchait de rire en voyant l'air offensé de son ex-ami blond et Riven décida que c'était le bon moment d'agir. Il détestait savoir que Shun gâchait son temps à être rabroué par certains des siens alors qu'il méritait beaucoup plus de respect et d'amour.

Il sortit quelque chose de la sacoche de son véhicule et le montra à l'élu d'Andromède, un peu intimidé par la future réaction de Shun.

Un petit lapin rose se tenait dans sa main. Shun ouvrit les bras pour le prendre et ne fut nullement surprit de voir l'animal s'envoler vers lui à l'aide d'ailes de papillon se trouvant dans son dos. Par contre, s'il se basait sur le bruit de chute qu'il entendait derrière lui, la majorité de la chevalerie d'Athéna risquait de faire une syncope.

Une fois la petite bête réfugié dans ses bras, Shun se rapprocha de Riven et l'embrassa en lui murmurant un merci sincère.

Il rêvait d'en avoir un depuis qu'il connaissait l'existence de ses animaux magiques en peluche, mais il avait vite compris que ce serait impossible vu que l'ex-petite-ami de Riven, Musa, s'occupait de ses animaux. Il sourit d'autant plus en songeant que Riven s'était confronté à elle simplement pour pouvoir lui faire plaisir.

Il était comblé.

Pourtant sa surprise fut plus intense lorsqu'il vit une bague accrochée au collier de l'animal magique.

« Veux-tu vivre avec moi dans mon monde. » Demanda distinctement Riven, observant du coin de l'œil les réactions du blond derrière son amoureux.

« Oui. »

Le visage de Hyoga auparavant congestionner de colère, pâlit en voyant Shun se jeter dans les bras de l'autre pour l'embrasser mais cette fois-ci, leurs langues se mêlaient avec une telle passion qu'il sentit une bouffée de chaleur de prendre.

Il cligna des yeux puis se mit à se frotter les paupières et enfin, se pinça pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar mais rien n'y fit : Shun sortait bien avec un autre homme qui en plus lui lançait des œillades amusés depuis son arrivé. Il en était sûr, Riven se moquait de lui.

A présent, totalement énervé, Hyoga fit surgir son cosmos pour apprendre à l'autre où été sa place et de préférence, au cimetière !

Avec une grande vitesse l'autre jeune homme dégaina son épée avec agilité et Hyoga se retrouva, sans même avoir pu bouger, avec la pointe d'une lame d'acier appuyé sous sa gorge.

Les yeux améthyste se plongèrent dans ceux cobalt et Hyoga sentit son sang se précipiter dans ses veines, sous la terreur, dans l'attente de sa mort prochaine. Finalement, Riven poussa un soupir d'ennui et rangea son épée dans sa gaine.

Reprenant son souffle, le chevalier d'Or du Verseau maudit silencieusement ses coéquipiers car personne n'était venu à son secours. Mais comment auraient-ils pu l'aider alors que seulement quelques secondes venaient de s'écouler depuis le début de l'attaque ?

L'honneur de Hyoga venait d'en prendre un coup.

Le rugissement d'un moteur le sortit de ses pensées moroses pour voir Riven et Shun portant chacun un casque installé sur le véhicule volant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, la moto se précipita dans le ciel à la vitesse de l'éclair et traversa une espèce d'écran flottant géant qui, plutôt que de refléter le sol comme un miroir, montrait un paysage magnifique survolé par des dragons.

Tous se tournèrent d'un geste commun vers Saga, Kanon et Deathmask. Eux seuls pouvaient ouvrir des brèches dans la réalité. Sentant les futures accusations de leurs camarades, les trois chevaliers d'Or visés s'écrièrent d'une même voix.

« C'est pas moi ! »

Lorsque Shun et Riven ne furent plus visible et que le portail se résorba, Hyoga ne pouvaient toujours rien faire d'autre que de regarder bêtement les cieux.

« Qu'est ce que qui c'est passé ? » Cria au bord de l'hystérie un chevalier, les yeux rivés vers le ciel et le corps tendu, comme s'il s'attendait à une attaque ennemie.

« Qui c'était ? » Demanda un garde.

« C'était un spécialiste ! » Affirma l'un des apprentis qui avaient découché pour voir ce qui allait se passer. « Dans les contes de maître Shun, les spécialistes étudient à la Fontaine Rouge. C'est un endroit où vont la plupart des mages pour apprendre à se battre afin de protéger leur royaume magique. »

« Impossible… » Souffla Saori encore sous le choc.

Hyoga sortit de son état léthargique lorsqu'une petite main agrippa la sienne. L'apprenti Capricorne le regardait avec un grand sourire :

« Maître Hyoga, vous avez vu ? La magie existe donc les fées aussi ! »

Et pour une fois, Hyoga ne pu répliquer car c'était totalement vrai. Il venait de perdre les deux choses qui lui étaient le plus chères : sa dignité de chevalier invaincu et l'amour de Shun.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin !<br>**

**.**

Non vous ne rêvez pas, je viens d'écrire le premier crossover mêlant l'univers de Saint Seiya et des Winx Club sur Fanfiction . net !

Je suis vraiment trop contente ! **(Surtout parce que vous vouliez voir Shun avec un autre petit ami plutôt que Hyoga.)**

Et c'est peut-être même le deuxième SLASH existant dans l'univers (normal ou crossover) des Winx **(Mais que ne ferais-je pas pour évincer Hyoga ? Nyac !)**

Parfois, il faudrait vraiment pas me laisser devant des cartoons !

**.**

**PS : Plus le temps passe moins je supporte Hyoga. Est-ce normal ?**


End file.
